GREETING FROM 12
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Kisah Luhan yang sangat menyukai tanggal 12 dan membawanya ke dalam keadaan yang cukup membuatnya tertekan. / EXO FF SPECIAL HUNHAN BIRTHDAY! / HunHan! LuBaek friendship!


Annyeong! Khe balik bawa "FF SPECIAL HUNHAN BIRTHDAY". Katakan Khe aneh karena menggabungkan ulang tahun mereka. Mereka kan lahir dibulan yang sama, dari pada dibuat terpisah biar aja gabung sekalian. Yehet!

* * *

**Title :**

**GREETING FROM 12**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

**Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Byun Baekhyun

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, dalam khayalan saya mereka adalah kakak saya. Khekhe..

**WARNING!**

Cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan.

* * *

**HAPPY READING^_^**

Seorang siswa berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya yang kosong. Hari memang masih pagi, jadi belum banyak siswa yang datang yang terbukti dengan kelasnya masih kosong. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, dia mulai memeriksa laci milik teman-temannya. Mungkin saja ada kertas-kertas tak berguna yang perlu dibuang. Hari itu dia memang melaksanakan tugas piketnya.

Tanpa sengaja dia menemukan kartu pelajar yang sepertinya tak sengaja tertinggal. "12 April 1997" entah mengapa tanggal lahir yang tertera di kartu pelajar milik salah seorang temannya itu menarik perhatiannya. Saat mengambilnya, tulisan yang pertama dipandang olehnya adalah tanggal lahir yang tertera dibawah nama pemiliknya. Sejak saat itu dia tak pernah melupakan tanggal 12 disetiap bulan, padahal dia tak pernah peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

* * *

"Kau melamun, Han?"

"Ha?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu hari ini ada seseorang yang berulang tahun di kelas kita. Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan, kau mau ikut?"

"Siapa?"

"Sehun. Kau ikut tidak?"

"Jika diizinkan."

"Bahkan aku mengajakmu. Asal kau tahu, aku hanya mengajakmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Jika hanya berdua pasti tidak akan menyenangkan, tapi dia tidak begitu suka pergi beramai-ramai. Jadi, aku mengajakmu."

"Oh."

Hari itu tanggal 12 April 2012, dan Luhan tak pernah melupakan tanggal 12. Namun, Luhan melupakan pemilik tanggal lahir yang membuatnya begitu menyukai tanggal 12 itu. Biasanya di tanggal 12 disetiap bulan Luhan akan merasa sangat senang tanpa alasan jelas.

Setelah ajakan Baekhyun, sore harinya mereka pergi ke game center. Luhan tahu Baekhyun memang maniak game, tapi Luhan tidak tahu dengan sepupunya yang dingin itu. Sehun adalah siswa pendiam sama sepertinya, tapi dia lebih dikenal orang banyak karena dia memang pandai. Sehun bahkan tidak mengajak Luhan bicara sama sekali saat mereka pergi bersama. Hanya Baekhyun yang setia dengan ocehannya. Luhan tidak tahu pasti, tapi kemungkinan Sehun tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya.

Sungguh Luhan merasa tidak berguna saat bersama mereka. Bagaimana tidak jika seluruh permainan disana adalah satu lawan satu. Mana mungkin Luhan menyerobot untuk menggantikan Baekhyun si maniak game ataupun menggantikan Sehun yang jelas-jelas dia diajak kesana untuk membuatnya bisa bermain. Luhan hanya bisa menyemangati mereka.

Setelah puas di game center akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu cafe di dekat sana. Baekhyun berulang kali meminta maaf karena tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bermain. Sebenarnya Luhan cukup kesal, tapi tak apalah karena Baekhyun sudah meminta maaf. Setidaknya saat mereka makan, Luhan masih dianggap meski hanya Baekhyun yang mengajaknya bicara.

* * *

Sejak saat itu Luhan jadi sering memperhatikan orang yang terlahir tanggal 12 April 1997 itu. Padahal sebelumnya Luhan tak pernah ingin menaruh perhatian lebih pada seseorang, termasuk Sehun. Luhan sering melihatnya bernyanyi tidak jelas bersama teman-teman yang lainnya atau mengutarakan lelucon aneh yang sejujurnya membuatnya ingin tertawa, tapi selalu dia tahan. Luhan tidak ingin dianggap gila karena Luhan tertawa padahal Luhan tak bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu.

Awalnya Luhan begitu menikmati sisi introvert-nya. Namun, semakin lama dia merasa kesepian. Hanya ada Baekhyun yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Tapi, tidak setiap saat Baekhyun ada di dekatnya. Baekhyun bukan tipe pendiam dan tertutup seperti Luhan. Dia mengenal dan di kenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Hingga Baekhyun mencium gelagat aneh dari Luhan. Baekhyun sering melihat Luhan melamun dan tersenyum sendiri dibalik buku yang Baekhyun tidak yakin bahwa buku itu dibaca oleh Luhan. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia harus menerima kejelasan dari sahabatnya.

"Hei!" sapa Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk diatas meja Luhan

"Ah, ya?" kata Luhan menanggapi sapaan Baekhyun dengan mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dipegangnya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Mau ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Kemana?"

"Mencari udara segar, listrik mati membuatku panas karena tidak bisa menyalakan AC."

Luhan terlihat berpikir sambil melirik ke arah Sehun. Dia ingin terus melihat Sehun, tapi dia juga tidak enak menolak tawaran Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya, baiklah."

Baekhyun yang sepertinya mendapat pencerahan dari rasa penasarannya tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar kelas menuju atap. "Akhirnya lega juga, aku seperti kehabisan pasokan udara di dalam kelas."

"Aku tidak."

"Tentu saja kau tidak. kau seakan lupa bernapas karena terus memandangi Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kau bisa menutupi segala hal terhadap orang lain, tapi maaf ini tidak berlaku untukku."

"Ha?"

"Kau menyukai Sehun kan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang perhatian. Tapi, kulihat kau sering sekali memperhatikan Sehun. Apalagi kalau bukan suka?"

"Benarkah?"

"He? Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Bukannya tidak menyadari, aku hanya tidak yakin."

"Sepertinya ini yang pertama?"

"He?"

"Apa ini pertama kali kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Tidak juga."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa membedakan perasaanmu terhadap seseorang kan?"

"Entahlah, aku akan memikirkannya lain kali. Ayo kita kembali, sepertinya pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

* * *

Semakin hari perasaan Luhan semakin menjadi. Luhan ingin ada di dekat Sehun, tapi dirinya yang introvert selalu menghalangi hal itu. Lagipula sejak saat Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi bersama di ulang tahun Sehun, Sehun terlihat tak peduli dengan keberadaan Luhan.

Entah siapa yang mengatakan pertama kali, tapi kabar bahwa Luhan menyukai Sehun sudah tersebar di kelas. Padahal selama ini Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan hal pribadinya pada orang lain kecuali Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun juga bukan orang yang suka mengumbar hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan privasinya meskipun dia itu dikenal cukup cerewet. Apa mungkin sikapnya begitu terlihat?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya bukan masalah dia menyukai Sehun. Hanya saja dia merasa tidak enak dengan Sehun yang pasti akan digoda oleh teman-teman yang lain. Dia tahu Sehun bukan orang yang suka menjadi bahan ejekan.

Luhan ingin menyangkal, tapi perasaannya tak bisa dibohongi. Dia bukan orang yang pandai berakting. Pada akhirnya dia tak pernah bisa berbicara pada Sehun, bahkan dia cenderung menjahuinya. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Meski berada dalam satu kelas mereka tak pernah saling berinteraksi kecuali melalui tatapan yang tidak sengaja. Bahkan sampai di tahun berikutnya padahal mereka berada dalam kelas yang berbeda.

Siang itu Luhan dan Bekhyun menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap. Mereka tak berminat untuk pergi ke kantin. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu pergi ke kantin dan menghabiskan waktu disana.

"Baek?" tanya Luhan sambil menerawang kearah awan putih dilangit yang bergerak-gerak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil.

"Sudah sangat jelas aku tak bisa bersamanya, tapi bisakah aku menjadi temannya?"

"Bisa."

"Kau tahu caranya?"

"Sapa saja dia. Jika dia merespon dengan baik, kurasa kau bisa menjadi temannya."

"Aku tidak berani."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi temannya."

"Tapi aku ingin."

"Kalau begitu kau harus melakukannya."

"Tidak mau."

"Terserahlah."

* * *

Hari itu Baekhyun pergi ke rumah Sehun. Di akhir pekan mereka memang terbiasa belajar bersama. "Sehunna?" tanya Bekhyun setelah mereka selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menyapa temanmu sendiri?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Luhan."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Apa kau membencinya sampai tak mau menyapanya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Dia ingin menjadi temanmu. Kau tahu sendiri dia orang pendiam tingkat akut, jadi dia tidak bisa memulainya."

"Hmm.."

"Sepertinya sudah sore, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

"Hati-hati."

Setelah pulangnya Baekhyun dari rumahnya, Sehun mulai berpikir. Apa dia keterlaluan sudah mengabaikan keberadaan Luhan selama ini.

* * *

"LUHAAAN!" teriak Baekhyun heboh saat memasuki kelas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang terlihat asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Saengil chukae hamnida, Luhanie!"

"Eh? Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"20 April, Luhan! Apa kau melupakannya? Padahal kau selalu ingat tanggal 12 di setiap bulan."

"Terima kasih, kau orang pertama yang mengucapkannya."

"Benarkah? Makanya kau harus cari teman yang banyak, pasti banyak yang mengucapkan selamat padamu dan hadiah tentunya."

"Hadiah hanya buang-buang uang dan aku membencinya. Setiap ulang tahunmu aku tak pernah memberimu hadiah kan?"

"Hadiah tak harus selalu di beli dengan uang bukan? Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri."

"Jika kau memberikannya padaku, mungkin akan ku buang."

"Kurasa kau perlu didikan lebih untuk menghargai orang lain."

Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka dengan saling meledek. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah lebih terbuka dari sebelumnya. Hingga seseorang datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Eh, Sehun? Ada apa?"

"Bukumu tertinggal di rumahku kemarin."

"Pantas saja aku tak menemukannya. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. Selanjutnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang terlihat melamun sebelum memanggilnya, "Luhan-ah."

"Eh, ya?" tanya Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Saengil chukae hamnida."

"Ee.. Terima kasih."

**END**

* * *

Pendek? Ya, memang begitulah. Apa ini aneh? Sebenarnya ini berasal dari kisah nyata dengan banyak sekali perubahan. Kisah nyata siapa? Ya, kisah Khe sendiri. Rasanya jadi Luhan itu kesiksa banget, apalagi kalau 3 tahun. Ok, saya hentikan curhatan saya.

HAPPY SEHUN DAY! (telat banget)

HAPPY LUHAN DAY! (telat aja)

HAPPY HUNHAN MONTH(?)! (bener kan?)

Terakhir untuk FF ini, Read and Review, please!

Thank you ^_^

Khe-Ai Dyanka

140421


End file.
